


The Things I See Reflected

by CelesteJEvans



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bodyswap, Gen, M/M, Merlin Memory Month, Merlin's Magic Revealed, Role Reversal, Understanding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-31 00:26:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13963335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteJEvans/pseuds/CelesteJEvans
Summary: Arthur and Merlin wake up to discover they've switched bodies with no explanation and no way of switching back. What secrets will be discovered? How will this change the way they see each other? Why does Merlin never clean his room?





	The Things I See Reflected

**Author's Note:**

> I've been a fan of Merlin for many years but I've never written a story until I saw the tumblr post for Merlin Memory Month. This is for Day One, Writing Path: Role Switch. 
> 
> Find my on tumblr at madamewriterofwrongs
> 
> Hope you enjoy. Any and all comments are appreciated!

Arthur rolled his shoulders on the rock-hard mattress, trying to find a comfortable position. His back ached, his arms and legs were throbbing. He squeezed his eyes tighter but a single ray of morning light shone through the window, warming his cold skin. Just five more minutes of sleep. That’s all he needed. With a push, he turned his hips away from the light – away from the warm, beckoning morning – and suddenly found himself on the floor.

He gasped for breath and his eyes shot open. This was not his floor. This floor was grey, and dusty, and had clothes strewn across it. Familiar clothes. Reds, blues, and browns; and that smell? Maneuver, rotten fruit, and sweet herbs. Merlin’s clothes.

The future king scrambled to his feet and darted around the room, confirming his suspicions. The open drawers, the books left half-read on the only chair. This was Merlin’s bedroom but there was no Merlin to be seen. How had he gotten here? 

He ran a hand through his hair and the world stopped spinning. This was not his haircut. These were not his arms. He looked down and pulled at the thin, tattered tunic draping his frail body.

What was happening?

Arthur pulled back the pillow. He pulled back the sheets. He tried to flip the bed looking for a poultice or an explanation. Some explanation. Some way to understand what was going on. He threw the books on the ground, tossed the clothes at the wall. (Perhaps now he was just frustrated and wanted to throw things.) But the sentiment stood. There had to be an explanation for what he saw. For what he felt. So cold. Why was he so cold? And everything hurt. 

His neck cracked when he turned towards the door. If this was Merlin’s bedroom then Gaius would surely be on the other side. Arthur pulled the handle and inhaled the wafting scent of firewood and acidic chemicals. He expected to smell breakfast – ham, bread, fresh fruit – instead, he saw a bowl of mush sitting at the table. Across from the table was a pile of chemicals and herbs waiting to be mixed, vials filled with potions – or waiting to be used – cluttered the workspace. From underneath that table came a faint thump and two empty vials rolled to the floor and shattered. 

Arthur burst forward to catch the third glass bottle but tripped over his own mismatched feet. 

His face hit cold wooded floor and scrapped his chin – though, for how sharp his bones felt, the floor was likely more worse for wear. Perhaps, Arthur thought, he could lay on the floor a moment longer. This had to be a dream. He heard a grumble of annoyance from underneath the desk and forced his tired arms to press up.

Both sprawled creatures groaned as they rose to their feet, Arthur rubbing his smaller, pointier jaw. Gaius, finally emerging from underneath his desk, looked up and shook his head. 

“It seems we’re both having a good morning.” Before Arthur could speak, the physician threw his hands up and headed towards the dining table. “Never mind that, now that you’re up, we’ll eat and then head into town.” 

That got his attention. Arthur frowned and looked at Gaius with scrutinizing eyes. “What do you mean?”

“Did you forget, today’s Thursday.” Gaius bustled around, placing dishes, and cleaning up the glass vials on the floor. “It’s your favourite task: pot collecting.” 

Arthur followed him around, copying the motions without really doing anything to help. “What do you mean, my favourite task? Gaius, what is going on?”

At his panicked tone, the physician stopped and turned towards him. “Are you feeling alright, my boy?”

“No, I’m not.” Arthur huffed. “I woke up in here with no recollection of how I came to be here and I don’t know why I ache so damn much.” The future king took a deep breath before continuing “do you have any explanation, Gaius?” 

Gaius tilted his head and puckered his lips. “Merlin, have you been into the cider again?” Arthur suddenly felt a wave of shame he’d never experience before. Is this how Merlin felt whenever Gaius scolded him? Wait.

“Merlin?”

“You have, haven’t you.” The physician turned back to his task but Arthur placed a hand on his arm.

“No. You called me Merlin.”

“Yes of course I did. It’s your name after all.” 

This wasn’t happening. What was happening? Arthur ran around the room. He needed to find…something. A mirror. Any reflective surface. Finally, a silver tray. As Gaius came up behind him, Arthur stared into his reflection.

Merlin stared back at him.


End file.
